


Twice as Sweet

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Clark sighs wearily, drops a kiss on his cheek as he struggles out of his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Sweet

"Hey," Clark sighs wearily, drops a kiss on his cheek as he struggles out of his coat, "sorry I'm late, the traffic was awful. I got you something to make up for it, though!"

"It is fine," he says, smiling a little at Clark's customary physical affection - the closeness that he never thought to feel again, "you should not have- Clark, what are these?"

"Double stuffed Oreos," Clark smiles cheerfully, pressing the package into his hand even as he toes off his shoes, "I saw them in the shop as I was heading by, and thought they looked interesting. Do you like them?"

He stares at the box for a moment. Suddenly, embarrassingly, overcome by an emotion that he can't quite put into words.

"J'onn...?"

"I like them," he confirms, and leans in to kiss Clark properly, "but not as much as I like _you_."


End file.
